Blood's Price
by Ashlyn Darke
Summary: Adopted at 16, Yuuki a Level D has a baby 9 months later. Her child is pureblood. Why? Who is his father? Why did she forget? Now the council is hunting them. Yuuki will do anything to save her son as her small world begins to fall apart...KxYxZ
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a new story which I just pulled two practically all nighters to write before the idea left my head.**

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Vampire Knight –which I don't- I would be filthy rich, named Matsuri Hino, and this wouldn't be considered fan fiction. So no, no I don't own it, all of it's affiliates, characters, and plot all belong to the mangaka, Matsuri Hino But any characters I come up with and place in this story are mine.

**I really hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Blood's Price:

**Chapter One**

* * *

Yuuki pulled her hat down a little further before exiting the building. Her light, wool dress flapped a little in the wind as she walked along. She pulled her pea coat a little closer. Her job as an assistant secretary paid well, and working part time helped too. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk as she watched the March sunset. It hurt her sensitive eyes, but it was beautiful.

* * *

Aidou and Kain walked briskly, ignoring the admiring glances people were sending them. They had been sent to exterminate some Level E's, a punishment their Lord had given them after Aidou's latest incident. Sunglasses protected their eyes, but were making them stand out in the crowd.

"I can sense someone." Aidou whispered. Kain felt it too.

"It could be one of them, Hanabusa." They followed the vampiric presence. A woman ahead of them walked into the street as the signal changed to walk. A car screeched on its brakes at the sudden change. Neither of the vampires could react fast enough. The car slammed into the woman who flew through the air before hitting the pavement. They ran forward, watching the small, unmoving frame as the car sped away.

"Damn it!" The two could smell the blood already. Sweet, like roses, it perfumed the air. "I remember this scent…sweet…and addicting." Hanabusa unconsciously murmured as they knelt by the fallen woman, who's dark hair fanned out across the street. Her side was bleeding.

"She's still alive. The presence is stronger. They'll be drawn in by the scent," Kain whispered.

The woman's eyes snapped open, and before they could speak, she was on her feet, though a little wobbly.

* * *

Yuuki grimaced and –ignoring the two men- she began to walk quickly, away from the scene.

"Hey!"

"Thank you!" she called over her shoulder. She had to get away. Her side hurt, and though her wounds were healing, there was a lot of blood. And _they _were drawn to it. Yuuki could sense _them_, the Level E's and two nobles. The Level E's were coming… after her.

Picking up her pace, she began to run. Turning onto a quiet side street, she found an empty alley. It was perfect. Turning, she waited.

It didn't take long. The three of them advance grinning. "You smell good. Delicious."

"Can we…"

"…Drink your blood?"

* * *

The nobles ran after the woman, tailing her scent after she vanished from sight. They found her cornered in an alley. "Idiot woman!" Aidou growled after the Level E's had finished speaking.

Then to everyone's surprise the woman laughed. It stunned the vampires motionless. They simply stared at her. Looking up, Yuuki grinned, "That's all you are…blood thirsty, heartless creatures who will crumble to dust." Letting out another laugh, she whipped out her scythe and held it before her. "Go to hell bastards." They leapt at her.

With one swing she took out the first one. The second slipped behind her. She swung the weapon over her shoulder and pulled, slicing it through the heart. Wary, the last one hung back before leaping over her head. She spun with him and sliced him in two as he flew. Dust covered the alley. The scythe reverted to its compact rid and she out it away.

Looking at the two stunned men she frowned, "Nobles." The word snapped them out of their surprise. "If you'll excuse me sempai-sans, I will be going." Walking past them, she continued on her way.

"Your hat!" Aidou grabbed her wrist and placed it in her hand.

"Arigato." With that she turned around and didn't look back.

* * *

They were following her. This was bad. She couldn't have them tailing her, and informing the council about her, a former human. _A heartless, blood thirsty bastard._ The words echoed in her head.

She tried to lose them. They must have noticed because the distance between them lengthened. Soon she arrived at the daycare. Walking through the doors she was greeted with a friendly "Welcome!"

"He's been a little angel as always Wakaba-san," the woman said as she led Yuuki towards the nursery. There he was, her little angel, sleeping soundly in the crib. Relaxing, she smiled. Her darling was well.

"Haruka-koi, Kaa-san is here," she murmured to the nine month old. His intelligent eyes snapped open, his arms reaching put to her. Instantly she picked him –and his blankets- up.

"Here are Haruka-kun's things, Wakaba-san." The woman handed her a black diaper bag and led her back to the door. "See you tomorrow, Wakaba-san!" she called after Yuuki.

* * *

For the second time that evening the cousins were stunned.

They had met a mysterious woman, who might be a vampire.

The woman's surname was Wakaba, which wasn't a known vampire family name.

Wakaba-san had a child, despite looking like a first year in high school.

This child had the presence of a pureblood. Wakaba did not have the presence of a vampire with that much power or even any power at all.

Which meant Wakaba might have kidnapped the kid. She couldn't be a maid to a pureblood family, this was a low class day care and no _known_ pureblood had a child that young currently or any children to speak of.

"Now what?"

"Now we report to Kaname-sama, Hanabusa." Kain stated turning around to call for the car.

* * *

Yuuki held Haruka's small form close as she waited for the train. The nobles had stopped following her after she picked up her son. Will they come after us? "I won't let them have you, my darling." With that promise, she kissed him on the forehead. He smiled and touched her cheek.

"Is he your brother?" a woman next to her questioned as they got on the train.

"No, he's my son," she replied taking a seat. The woman sat down next to her.

"Really? You look so young!" Her face was surprised. Sorry if I seem rude. I'm a magazine editor for Tokyo Life. You look like a model. Would you like to be on the cover, with your darling son?" She implored Yuuki with puppy dog eyes. "I'm Makato, Makato Watase, by the way."

"I don't know…"

"Here's my card, call me with you answer as soon as possible…"

"Yuuki, Yuuki Wakaba."

"Well hope to see you soon, Wakaba-san! This is my stop though, jaa ne!" Yuuki watched her leave.

Soon her own stop came up and she exited the train. A very bewildered Yuuki walked home.

* * *

"Welcome home, Yuuki-chan, Haruka-kun." Yori said, smiling as she took the diaper bag from Yuuki.

"Did you just get back from work, Yori-chan?"

"Hai."

Soon, both had changed out of their work clothes and were making dinner, like they did every day. Haruka was sitting in his play pen, holding a stuffed rabbit. His eyes watched the two women as they made ramen and salad.

After the meal, they relaxed on the couch, Haruka between them. "I got in an accident today, Yori-chan."

"Yuuki…are you alright?"

"Hai. But I was followed by some of them. Some of _my_ kind."

"Vampires." Yori whispered, staring at her adopted sister.

"Three Level E's. I finished them in an alley. But there was two nobles as well. They followed me. They saw me pick up Haruka." She finished in a whisper, her eyes filling with tears. Her hand reached out and stroked the baby's midnight curls, absently.

"Yuuki, maybe they didn't find out. It will be okay."

"No, they know Yori-chan. I cannot mask his presence so well that they could get that close and not know. I could sense that they knew, Yori." A small laugh escaped from her throat, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Possessively, her arms wrapped around her son, pulling him towards her. Rocking him, she continued, they will come after him. Purebloods are precious to them, for their blood. All the money in the world is worth nothing compared to a pureblood. The wards around the house aren't strong enough to fight the council! I'm merely an ex-human, I am _powerless_ against them! But they can't…I won't let them take Haruka away from me!" She was standing now, clutching the child. Yori stood and wrapped her arms around the two in an attempt to calm Yuuki down.

"We'll have to disappear. I'll take Haruka and leave. We'll go where no one will find us. To the country, where we'll be farmers, or America!"

"If you're going than I am going too."

"Yuuki pulled away from Yori. "It's not going to be safe. You have a life here, and Tou-san and Kaa-san!"

"You have them too, and if it's as bad as you say, they'll torture me to find you two." She took Haruka from Yuuki and handed her a tissue.

"We'll talk tomorrow, okay Yuuki? Let's get some sleep."

"Put Haruka to bed. I'm going to go strengthen the wards." Yuuki put her coat on and walked out the door. She stood on the curb and looked at the house. It was amazing that they had been able to afford this, with a no help from Tou-san and Kaa-san, and college fees, even if they didn't go to class full time. With Yuuki's job as an assistant secretary and a waitress at a café on weekends along with Yori who also had a job as a manager at the main office of the family business, they just managed to make it by. For a year now, they had been living here independently.

(Their father runs a major hotel chain; their mother managed a fashion and modeling company. Despite this, the girl wanted to work independently and not have the family work as their only option in life.)

Luckily being only an assistant secretary and working for the family meant a more adjustable schedule. Being a vampire also meant being smarter academically. Both the Wakaba sister were very intelligent anyway, though they school work was still hard –especially when they were cramming.

Reaching out a hand, Yuuki closed her eyes and touched the invisible dome which surrounded the house. Mentally she pictured the interwoven threads of power to repel vampires and hide their presence there. Concentrating, she wove her power into the wall, adding to its strength. Now, nothing but the strongest nobles or a pureblood would be able to break through easily, and nothing could touch it without her knowing.

Completely drained, she staggered back into the house. Taking off her coat, she dragged herself to the kitchen and collapsed in a chair. A glass of water sat on the table, next to it was a small packet. _Blood tablets, thank you Yori-chan. _Dropping them into the glass, she watched the water change. Downing it, she licked her lips. _It is definitely an acquired taste._

Still tired she made her way to her bed, turning out the lights as she went. Haruka was asleep in his crib by her bed. Despite being vampires, they had adjusted to life as humans, though they were slightly sleepy during the day. Haruka had more trouble with it than she did. She didn't doubt that he stayed awake at night, playing with the bunny Yori-chan had made him.

Leaning over him, she watched his sleeping face. His thick, dark curls formed a messy halo around his head and his pale skin practically glowed. He was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. Of course, he was a pureblood, so maybe it was understandable.

Sensing her, he sleepily opened dark ruby eyes. "Hush, my little darling. Go back to sleep." Kissing each of his eye lids, she watched him fall back to sleep. "I definitely won't let them take you from me. I will protect you for eternity, Haru-koi. Sleep well, my little love."

Turning off the last light, Yuuki slipped under the covers and into restless dreams.

**

* * *

**

Flashback:

They found her, lying in the road half starved. Her clothes were torn and her large eyes glassy and lifeless. Nearly dead and unable to talk she had flinched away from Akira's hands and his wife's calming tone.

It had been their daughter, Sayori, who had realized what she needed.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, onegai, step back." They moved backward. Standing by the car. "Someone hurt you, didn't they?" Her slender fingers brushed the other girl's hair away from her face. The girl tensed, but gradually she relaxed as Yori continued to stroke her head. After awhile, Yori spoke again, "Do you have a family?"

"No." The tiny whisper was almost inaudible.

"Do you have a name?" She continued to stroke the girl's head.

A pained expression flitted across the girl's face. "I think I'm called…Yuuki." A tear rolled down her face.

"Yuuki-chan, do you remember anything else?"

"I…can't…I'm all alone." Her whisper was empty of emotion.

"No, Yuuki-chan, I'll be your family. From now on I'll be your sister, Yori. I'll make sure no one hurts you again, Yuuki-chan."

* * *

So the girl became part of the Wakaba family. Yuuki fit in right away and grew healthier with each passing day. However after two weeks, she began to vomit up all her food. Soon, it was found that she was pregnant. This time it as her Kaa-san who knew what she needed.

"Yuuki-chan, you can give up the baby if you want to. We don't and won't love you any less, no matter what you choose." She hugged her daughter from behind.

Tears ran down Yuuki's face. "I want to make this child feel love. I want to raise my baby with all the love and care that I can, so that he or she feels treasured. It doesn't matter who the father is. But I'm only sixteen…how can I be a good mother?!?!" She turned and sobbed into her mother's shirt. Lita held her as she cried.

"My Yuuki is a strong girl. You will be a great mother. Besides, you have Yori, Tou-san, and I here to help you."

* * *

As the months passed and as Yuuki trained for motherhood and she began to remember snippets of her past.

_I am a vampire, but I remember being human… _

Yuuki's normally violet eyes were crimson. Yori's finger was in her mouth. She pulled it out. Their eyes were wide, staring at her protruding fangs. "Gomen nasai, Yori-chan! Gomen…" Bowing, she backed away. "I'll leave."

"Where are you going, young lady? It's past your curfew." She let go of the door knob and turned to face them. Akira smiled, "I used to be a hunter. I know what you are. Have you always known, Yuuki?"

"No, I was human…I think. I didn't know until recently, when I began to thirst for it, I thought I could control myself…" Hiding her face behind her hands, she finished speaking.

"It's okay Yuuki. Your baby is probably thirsty too." Removing her hands from her face, Yuuki continued to stare at them, uncertain.

"Baka!" Yori ran up and hugged her. Yuuki was too stunned to hug back. "We love you no matter what you are."

* * *

A letter to Cross Kaien the day after:

"_Dear Cross,_

_Recently Lita and I adopted a girl. She is sixteen, and as we recently discovered, a vampire. She shares your views, and is a pacifist. As a favor to me, could you please send us blood tablets monthly?_

_Thank you,_

_Akira Wakaba"_

A week later they received a package and an answering letter:

"_Dear Akira-kun,_

_I was happy to receive your letter! I'm glad to know you've joined me on the path of light! The school I run, Cross Academy, has a night class for vampires. Your daughter is welcome to join!_

_Love to all,_

_Kaien Cross"_

They replied, thanking him, but saying Yuuki was in too delicate of a condition to attend school and was being home schooled, along with Sayori, by Lita.

So, every month the Wakaba's received a package filled with blood tablets, and Yuuki adapted to them.

* * *

Nine months after they found Yuuki, who was now seventeen, Haruka came into the world and an exhausted, sore Yuuki lay on the hospital bed. "Sayori-chan, I am never having another child. That was too painful."

"Yuuki-chan, I'm sure half the world is out buying hearing aids right now." The two sighed before laughing. Lita and Akira walked in, looking at their daughters with puzzled expressions.

"How's my girl?"

"Sore, Tou-san."

Then a nurse walked in, holding a tiny bundle. "Would you like to meet your son, Wakaba-san?" She set him gently in Yuuki's arms. "Support his head, like this." The nurse adjusted Yuuki's hold. "You have a kawaii baby." The young mother stared at her darling baby. It was true. Dark ruby eyes gazed into her amethyst ones.

"My darling is very beautiful." She kissed his nose. _My darling Haruka. He's a beautiful baby vampire, a pureblood prince. My son is a pureblood…How is that possible?_

"Hai, he is very beautiful," Lita agreed.

"But he needs a name," stated Yori.

Yuuki masked the confusion on her face. "Haruka, his name is Haruka." _My darling Haruka, aisheteru_. She kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

Life continued happily for the family and she stopped puzzling over how she, a Level D, had given birth to a pureblood. Yori and Yuuki both graduated from high school courses with top marks and got accepted into Tokyo University. They found jobs and bought the house.

Walking with Haruka in one arm and a bag of groceries in the other, Yuuki was headed home. Suddenly, a Level E attacked. She dropped the bag and ran. It followed.

Clutching Haruka, she ran into Juuban Park. It moved like lightening, forcing her to run into the pond's shallows. Standing still for a moment, it grinned, "You smell delicious…and the child…his blood…will make me strong…"

"You can't have him." She tightened her hold on Haruka. He is after my son…This being is a vampire, like me…She ran through the water, using her inhuman speed, it followed, but she made it to shore. _I need my weapon. _Her free hand reached into her pocket and she pulled out a silver rod. _Artemis, my weapon_… Before her eyes, it grew, crackling, into a scythe. The vampire had already lunged. She twisted and sliced him in two. They were showered in dust.

"They will come after my son."

The next day, the wards had gone up.

**Chapter One End**

**Chapter One is done! Yay! For those of you who are still with us so far…thank you!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it and what I could improve or if you have any ideas or tips!**

**This is a Kaname/Yuuki/Zero fic, somewhat... ;)**

**Pairings that will appear in the story:**

**IchiruxMaria**

**RukaxKain**

**Thank you again! Please review/comment!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. But I do own this story.**

**

* * *

**

Blood's Price:

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Yuuki awoke sweating. The clock read four a.m. Haruka was awake watching his mother. Rolling out of bed, she put on a robe and walked over to the crib. His arms demanded her to carry him. So she did. Carrying him downstairs to the living room, she pulled open the blinds. Mother and son looked out the window at the dark street.

"Time for a walk Haruka," she murmured. He nodded, his eyes lighting up. They walked back upstairs. Yuuki dressed Haruka in black booties, a pair of dark jeans, and a black turtleneck. His hat was white and his mini pea coat black. Yuuki was wearing dark boots, jeans, a blue turtleneck, and her pea coat. She decided not to where a hat, letting her long, curling hair hang to her waist.

Strapping the boy in his stroller, they exited the house. They leisurely walked to Juuban Park, though Yuuki was very alert. She considered these early morning strolls a stress reliever.

Soon they arrived at the pond, causing Yuuki to remember the Level E from years before. Still it was their favorite part of the walk. The full moon reflected on the water's surface, illuminating the area. Her eyes and Haruka's could see easily anyway, but it made her feel better. Pushing the stroller over the grass, she stopped at a bench, not far from the pond's edge. Unstrapping Haruka, she set him on the ground.

Shakily he tried to stand. He succeeded, but his first step caused him to trip. Giggling, she watched his miffed expression, before helping him up. Hand in hand –Yuuki was bending slightly- they walked along the edge of the pond. She let go of his hand as he bent to pick up a twig.

Hearing a noise, she started, and looked out across the water. For a moment, she watched, looking for any signs of a disturbance. There was nothing there.

* * *

"Look at her, Akatsuki. The vile kidnapper is forcing the prince to walk with her!" Kain ignored his cousin and recalled what Kaname-sama had said earlier.

Flashback

"_You say this Level D has a baby pureblood with her?"_

"_Hai, we watched her pick him up."_

"_Find more information on her, and inform me of your findings."_

_Some Time Later_

"_Wakaba Yuuki:_

_Adopted daughter of Lita and Akira Wakaba. Akira is a former hunter who traded that life to run a major hotel chain. She lives with her sister and son, Haruka, in a tiny house in the Juuban Area. From Seven to Five, she works as an assistant secretary for LVM. On the weekends she works odd hours at a popular café, Amour." Aidou finished with a blush._

"_As I am going out of town, and will return in a few days, you three are to keep watch on Wakaba and the child constantly until I return. I will inform The Council after we know __**everything**__ about the situation. Tell no one else." He nodded and they exited._

Back to Present

Ichijou appeared in front of them, holding a camera. "So that was the noise earlier," Kain muttered slightly amused.

"The little prince is so cute!"

"What is that idiot woman thinking?!" Aidou's outburst brought them back to their subjects. "She's letting him wander off! But he's so smart, trying to escape! Just like a true pureblood."

They watched the woman look down and panic. Her quivering voice filled the silence of the park. "Ha…Haruka!" Her head turned, searching for the child. Spotting him, she ran to the tiny form, and snatched him off the ground. Her eyes worriedly checked him over. Takuma's camera was going off rapidly.

* * *

"Don't do that again, Haru-kun! You scared Kaa-san! If something had happened…" She kissed the child's nose, not wanting to finish her sentence.

* * *

The two continued his stroll. Letting him down again, she didn't let go of his hand. The other vampires followed from a distance. They could hear her whispering to the boy.

"The moon looks pretty, doesn't it? The light is making the water sparkle! I bet if we look closely enough, we'll see fairies Haruka!" The three sweat dropped. The boy tugged at Yuuki's pants. "What do you want, up?" She picked him up. He placed his head on her shoulder, and the three froze as he adjusted to look at them, with crimson eyes.

"He's glaring at us…" Kain murmured. The child's eyes changed back when Yuuki pointed to a duck on the water. His head turned to look at them.

"We have to get him away from that bitch's influence!" Aidou muttered, shivering from the baby's glare.

Suddenly she turned, seeing them only forty meters away. Surprised, they flinched; he had made their presence known to Yuuki.

* * *

Yuuki, panicked, unsure of what to do. _I'll pretend I don't know who they are._ She knew it had next to no chance of working but she didn't want to cause a scene and they were standing between her and home. Closing her eyes, she switched to "meeting-someone-on-the-street-mode, and walked slowly forward.

"Konbanwa, it is a nice night for a walk, ne sempais?"

"Hai, the blonde with green eyes said. They too had walked forward, so that a mere two meters separated them. "You're baby is cute."

"Arigato."

"What's his name?" The one with blue eyes asked, walking forward so that he stood beside her, eyes never leaving her son.

"Har…Haruka." Yuuki murmured, surprised at how close he was. She looked down to hide her expression; it would do her no good if he thought she was weak.

"What's your name, ojou-chan?" The reddish-blonde finally spoke.

"Yuuki, what are your names?"

"Ichijou," The one with green eyes said.

"Kain," The reddish-blonde replied.

"And I am Aidou," the blue eyed man finished, grabbing Haruka's hat from his head.

"What!..." Yuuki flinched in surprise. The three just stared at the boy.

"He looks like…Kaname-sama." Aidou stated in shock.

"Yuuki-san, pose for a picture!" Ichijou cried, to cover up his comrade's mistake.

"Wha.." Ichijou wrapped his arm around her and held out the camera. Yuuki turned her head to stare at his hand that was gripping her shoulder. The flash went off, nearly blinding them. Haruka, who had been looking right at it, flinched. "Haruka." Yuuki instantly kissed each of his eyelids, "All better?"

"Gomen, I didn't know the flash was that bright, Haruka-kun!" Ichijou apologized. Aidou glared at her.

"How dare you…you filthy woman! How dare you touch him?!" Aidou's eyes flashed red. She backed away, but he was too quick, his hand gripped her throat. Yuuki's yes glowed red. Baring her fangs, she struggled to break his hold.

"Hanabusa, stop!" Kain said, grabbing hold of his cousin. She went limp; Haruka began to slip from her arms. Skillfully, Ichijou caught him. Aidou stared, shocked, before releasing her.

"Is she…?"

Before she hit the ground, her body twisted, and she leapt upward, grabbing Haruka. "Don't touch my son," she snarled. With that she all but ran to the stroller and vanished from sight.

* * *

Staring absently at the papers in her hand, she made her way to the board room. "President-san, these are the papers you requested." He nodded and she backed away.

Exiting the room, she reached into her suit pocket, pulling out Watase Makato's card. _It would help to have the extra money, especially if we need to disappear. I wonder if Haruka is alright at daycare._

Returning to her desk, she began to dial. Watase gushed over her acceptance, giving Yuuki, the date and time. The spot was four days from now, on Saturday at six.

As she set down the phone, her vision blurred. Swaying, she grabbed the desk for support. My skin is burning. Her heart constricted. It hurts.

"Yuuki!" Rima, her fellow secretary, ran to her side. "Yuuki, what's wrong?" the alarm in the other woman's voice grew.

"It hurts…" _Something is wrong…Haruka needs me…_Pushing away from the desk, she staggered, before regaining her footing. "I…I think I need to go home Rima-chan."

"Hai, come back when you feel better."

Holding her head, she grabbed her coat and bag. Slightly wobbly, she got into the elevator, collapsing against the wall. _I need to find him. It hurts like hell. What's going one? Haruka…_

A block from the building she began to run. Using all of her speed, she managed to make the twelve blocks in ten seconds. Composing herself, she staggered into the daycare.

"Konnichiwa, Wakaba-san."

"Gomen, I'm here to pick up Haruka."

"Oh, his Tou-san just came in as well. He's so handsome, Wakaba-san!"

"Tou-san?" Her eyes widened. Panicking, she walked past the woman, stumbling into the nursery. The pain was becoming unbearable.

The man stood, with his back to her. He was wearing a long, black coat that reached his knees. A hat covered his head. Noticing the empty crib her panic and pain only grew. He was holding her son…

**Oh wow, major cliffy there. Alright this is an official Kaname/Yuuki/Zero suspense/adventure thriller kinda fic.**

**Please review! I'll update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. But I do own this story.**

**

* * *

**

Blood's Price:

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Slowly, he turned around to face her and pulled off his sunglasses. "Konnichiwa, Yuuki."

"Konnichiwa, Aidou." Her eyes remained on Haruka. He is holding my son…That bastard is holding my son. The pain seared her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the prince."

"Put him down."

She was leaning on the crib for support, and her skin was stark white. Honestly, she looked like a deer in the headlights, her eyes wide and panicked. What's wrong with her? Aidou wondered.

Suddenly, Haruka was in her arms and not his. "How did you…" He stared at the child, who smirked in response. Yuuki was just as surprised. The pain had vanished.

"Haruka, what did you do?" Yuuki murmured as she let go of the crib, straightening. "I'll be going now." She turned away, but Aidou wrapped his arm around her waist. She wasn't getting away with the prince. If she skipped town he would be in a whole lot of trouble.

"Where are you going _wife_?" He knew she wouldn't want to make a scene, not here, where there were too many witnesses. People would think she was a psycho. They walked out of the room together. Yuuki was tense and staring straight ahead as he accepted the diaper bag from the daycare lady.

She pulled away from him as soon as they exited the building. "Get in the car, Yuuki-chan." It was an order. "I can't have _my wife_ walking home, people would notice." She got in. "Don't even think about giving me misleading directions. We know where you live." She reached for the door. "I wouldn't do that. You can come awake or you can come frozen." She stiffly sat back in the seat. Only Kami knew what would happen to Haruka if he froze her.

They arrived at her house, and she immediately got out of the car with Haruka. He followed her to the door. Before she opened it, she snatched the diaper bag from his hands. "Leave, Aidou."

"I have some questions, Wakaba. Answer them and I'll leave you alone." She didn't move, simply glaring at him. "I suggest we chat inside, people will notice if we argue. Keep in mind that if you don't answer, I can easily have your sister answer. I'm sure we could pry the answers out of her somehow."

Yuuki unlocked the door, seething. After taking off their shoes they went to the living room. She sat on the couch, with Haruka in her lap. Aidou sat across from her, on the armchair. Haruka was glaring at Aidou.

"What do you want Aidou?"

"How long have you been living here?"

"A year."

"When was Haruka-sama born?"

"June thirtieth, are you thirsty?" She wanted to avoid answering as many questions as she could.

"Yes, I'll have water." Aidou wasn't going to be rude, and he did need a drink.

Standing, Yuuki walked with Haruka to the kitchen. Aidou followed her. Setting Haruka in his high chair, she reached into the cabinet and pulled out two glasses, followed by two small packets. Filling them at the sink, she turned back around and set a glass on the table with one of the packets.

Opening her packet, she dropped the two tablets into her glass and watched the color change. Gesturing to the packet on the table, she grinned. "What are you afraid of? It's just a blood substitute." Looking embarrassed, he picked up the glass.

"I know that. So this is how you survived."

"Yes."

"How long ago were you adopted?"

"Almost two years ago, Aidou."

"What was your former family like, or were you an orphan at a young age?"

"I don't know and I don't care." She wasn't about to say she cared about her missing memories; it would be a sign of weakness and she wasn't going to give him that.

"Who bit you?" he inquired.

"I don't remember, and it doesn't bother me. I have no memories, no people, no names, no faces, of that time, and that's how it can stay. That bastard can burn in hell, because they're the reason you're after my son."

"So, how did you find Haruka?" Yuuki twitched at his audacity for asking such a question, but kept calm.

"I didn't find him, or kidnap him. I gave birth to him." Her anger rose, at his expression.

"Don't lie to me." Aidou growled. This former human was getting on his last nerve.

"I'm not lying. You, Aidou-_san_, have overstayed your welcome," she replied, stepping forward. Somehow they had gone from the kitchen to the front hall in their conversation. She snatched the glass from his hand, replacing it with his coat. He found himself putting it on. Shoving him out the door, she stated icily, "Get out of my house. Don't ever come near my family again. Sayonara, Aidou-_san_." She tossed his shoes over his head. They landed next to his car, outside of the wards. In seconds, he vanished.

* * *

Yori arrived home to find half a pizza left on the kitchen counter. Yuuki and Haruka were sleeping together on the couch. Yuuki wouldn't cook unless Yori was home. At least she hadn't tried to make the pizza. Memories of the time Yuuki had set fire to the stove flashed before her eyes. With a chuckle, she pulled a blanket over the two.

**

* * *

**

Short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. It's only half of the original. But I felt the need to break them in two.

**Kaname's next appearance won't be for awhile. Zero comes first, but that isn't for awhile either. Haha, did you like who showed up after the cliffy? Belatedly, SURPRISE!! ^^**

**Now please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who reviewed chapter three! ^^ Your thoughts are appreciated, and I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**

* * *

**

Blood's Price:

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The next day, Yuuki called in sick. Yori left for work after making sure her sister had enough pain reliever.

After several hours of much needed rest, Yuuki woke. It was probably a good thing that she hadn't told Yori that she'd spent her energy on the wards the night before. Yori would have thrown a fit.

She changed into sweatpants with the words "Tokyo University" down the side, and a vintage tee. She dressed Haruka in a matching University sweat suit with a little "T" cap.

After eating breakfast, Yuuki pulled out a suitcase and began packing. All of the necessities went into two bags -a backpack and a suitcase.

She packed two toothbrushes, toothpaste, deodorant, sunscreen, three pairs of sunglasses, four different colored pairs of contacts, two sweaters, two pairs of shoes, some anti-vampire, disguised weapons, pictures of the Wakabas, blood tablets, fake IDs curtesy of Akira, $500 in cash, a cell phone, and a first aid kit.

Storing these in the closet, she began altering photos in the house, changing her appearance and eliminating Haruka. Opening up the last scrapbook, a photo fell out. Picking it up, she smiled. It had been taken a week after she had begun living with the Wakabas. The neighbor had taken a photo of the four of them.

Akira and Lita stood in the back, holding hands. Yori and Yuuki stood in front of them, arms around each others' shoulders. She was wearing some of Yori's clothes, all of which were baggy on her half starved frame. The smiles on everyone's faces were so happy.

_/Flashback/_

_"A little to the left you two." Yuuki and Yori stepped slightly to the left. "Perfect. Okay, everyone say Peter Piper picked pickles."_

_"Huh?" They all started to laugh at the ridiculous phrase._

_/End/_

"We were all so happy at that moment." She smiled and slipped the photo into the scrapbook's lining. Then she flipped through the book, adjusting the photos that needed to be changed until she came across another photo. This one was of the day she and Haruka had come home from the hospital. They had all crowded into the living room. She turned and stared at the couch.

_/Flashback/_

_"Have the new Kaa-san sit in the middle holding her baby." Obediently, Yuuki sat on the couch. Lita handed her Haruka. "Now, Yori," Akira continued, "sit on her left side. No, I meant my left. Lita, can you sit on the other side? Okay, minna, smile!"_

_/End/_

"I sat right here, Kaa-san was on my left and Yori was on my right." She sat on the couch and looked around the room. Haruka crawled over from the scrapbook and tugged on her pant leg. Picking him up, she buried her face in his hair. "Maybe it would have been better if they never found me."

* * *

"Yuuki-chan, I'm home!" Yori called from the door. Yuuki appeared wearing a red hoodie and jeans. "New clothes?"

"Hai, I ordered Chinese food for dinner. Come to the kitchen." Taking off her shoes, she followed her sister to the kitchen. Yuuki turned around and hugged Yori.

"Nani, where's the Chinese food?"

"It's in the fridge…Gomen, Yori, gomen." Yuuki was beginning to cry. She pressed her hand to Yori's forehead.

"Yuuki…" Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

Yuuki half dragged her to her bedroom and then dressed her in pajamas. After setting Yori on the bed, she walked to her room, where her neighbor, Rei, was sleeping with her son, Jun. They were wearing the Tokyo University clothes Haruka and she had been wearing earlier. "At least you and I are practically the same size, Yori. No one will notice if you have two closets of clothes."

A small laugh escaped. "I'm sorry Rei and Jun that we had to change your memories and borrow your clothes." She grabbed Haruka from the crib and raced down the stairs to the bathroom, where she pulled on a black wig that matched Rei's hair and popped in brown contacts.

Then, grabbing Jun's diaper bag –it was filled with Haruka's things- and the suitcases from the closet, she put on Rei's shoes and exited the house. If anyone was watching they would think it was Rei and Jun leaving.

She had disguised their vampiric presences and attached them to the house. Only a pureblood would know they weren't human. The presence on the house would wear off in seventy-two hours.

"The light in the hall will make it look like someone's awake," she whispered, ignoring the switch. It was on a timer, so it wouldn't turn off for a few hours, making it look like Yori was going to bed.

Opening the door, she walked out of the house and down the front path. With one last look back, she murmured, "Good bye." Then she turned around and walked away.

* * *

Ichijou and Kain watched the house from a distance. After Aidou's miss step the day before they had taken over the watch. It was an unspoken agreement that Aidou wouldn't be watching the Level D again. Movement came from the house. The neighbor and the son were leaving.

"She's carrying a backpack and suitcases now, Kain."

"Hnn, maybe she's borrowing them form the Wakaba's."

"Hai, that's probably it." The mentioned pair vanished around the corner, going back the way they'd come several hours earlier.

"Haruka-sama and Wakaba are still in the house, so that must be it," Ichijou whispered, returning to watch the house.

* * *

Yuuki got on the train and got off down town. They made their way to Ninth St. and entered the doors of the Plaza, a fairly nice hotel.

"Welcome to the Plaza, madam! How my I help you?" the bellhop asked.

"I'd like a room for one, please."

"Smoking or non-smoking?"

"Non-smoking please."

"Room 513 is available."

"I'll take it."

"What is your name?"

"Juuri Koyama."

"And how will you be paying Koyama-san?"

"Cash." He told her the total and she handed him the money. He passed her back the room key.

"Please enjoy your stay, Kayama-san. Kazuo-kun will assist you with your bags."

* * *

She didn't bother to unpack anything other than her pajamas. Walking into the bathroom, she stared at her reflection. She didn't recognize herself. "Everything had changed now." Taking off the wig and contacts, she got ready to shower.

After the shower, she got dressed in her pajamas and then gave Haruka a bath, He glared at her as she set him in the water. "Don't glare at Kaa-san. It's not nice, Haruka."

Scrubbing him clean, she giggled. His hair was all wild and foamy. "Haruka looks so kawaii and so pfft…funny."

After drying him off, she ordered room service and watched him crawl around the floor in his pajamas. Putting the wig and contacts back on she waited for the server. Soon a knock came from the door, and a tray was rolled in. Setting a tray on the small desk, she thanked the server. He bowed and wheeled the cart away. He bowed and wheeled the cart away. She fed Haruka in silence before eating her own food. Then she placed the tray in the hall.

Haruka fell asleep soon after. For awhile, Yuuki watched him.

_I wonder, would you be happier with your own kind, Haruka? Am I being selfish? You won't have a normal childhood like you should. Always on the run. Hidden from the world. What kind of life is that? What kind of mother am I to give you such a life?_

_Maybe you'll hate me for what I am doing. But to lose you…to a world where you are wanted and loved only for the price of your blood, I cannot bear the thought of that._

_One day, I will die and then you will have to face the choice of staying in the life I gave you or joining them, you're true race. What will you choose then? I pray you make the choice that makes you happy._

_But until then…Until that day, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and ignorant of such awful things._

Turning away from the bed, she walked unto the balcony and stared out at Tokyo. _Such a busy, polluted, city and yet it makes me sad to think I'll be leaving here. I found a family and started a perfect life in this place and now I may never return. I've finished with my eighteen months of happiness._

Tear after tear ran from her eyes as she struggled to hold back a sob. Closing the balcony door, so as not to disturb Haruka, she fell to her knees and let the tears run. The weight of her troubles had finally captured her. _I should not be crying. I cannot be crying. I have to keep a smile for Haruka. I have to be strong. And yet the tears won't stop. Why? Why did this happen to us? Why were we discovered? Why must there be vampires? Why could we not have lived in peace? Why must my darling be in such danger? Why must our lives be destroyed? Kami, why?_

_No, I must stop. Tears will do nothing. I must keep a smile on, for him. I have to be strong._ Wiping away the tears, she reentered the room, closing the balcony doors behind her. Then she lay down on the bed, curling around Haruka's sleeping form.

"Everything has changed."

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading chapter four of Blood's Price!

**Now please push the review button, I'll update sooner! ^^**


End file.
